


Bastardly Corruption

by AwkwaBen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human cop Sollux busts human gangter Karkat and proceeds to further 'bust' him over the hood of his police vehicle. Aww yieah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastardly Corruption

Maybe sometimes being a corrupt cop wasn't such a bad thing. Not for Sollux Captor, anyway. In fact, being so corrupt might even be a good thing. For him. He had recently gotten intel that one of the mafia mobsters was running supplies to a different location, taking long back roads to avoid detection. And of course Sollux was going to snatch that right up. The credibility would do wonders for him.

So Sollux was in his police car, lights off and driving. He drove fast in the attempts to catch the car that was already on it's way down these dark streets, and he was pretty thrilled when he found said car pulled over on the side of the road and someone under the hood, trying to fix something that had apparently gone wrong.

Lucky, lucky him.

Sollux couldn't keep the grin off his face as he got out of his car and pulled the gun and a flashlight from their respective places at his side, turning the flashlight on and pointing both at the man. It wasn't until the man turned to face him that he was sure just who it was. This made his grin grow just a little wider.

Karkat Vantas. The man was dangerous and they had been after him and a few other bigger known names in the mob for quite some time. This was perfect. And it was made even more so to discover that said mobster seemed oddly unarmed. Oh, yes. This was going to be easy.

"Don't fucking move!" He shouted, and in just a few long strides Sollux was practically on top of Karkat, grabbing a hold of the man that knew when he was caught and pulling his arms roughly behind him and lowering the gun and flashlight long enough to secure hand cuffs around his wrists. Perfect. Perfect and easy. And the way Karkat was muttering curses under his breath just made it all the sweeter. "What did you just say?" Sollux demanded just to rub it in. Just to give him an excuse to rough the guy up, his lisp evident in his speech this time.

"I said, fucking cops!" Karkat snarled at him, turning his head to do it as Sollux was still behind him. "What the fuck are you gonna do now, huh? Put me in a holding cell? You don't have anything to keep me there, you fucking pig. I _know_ you don't!"

Maybe it was the snarling way he said it, but something in that tone of his definitely sent blood straight to his cock. Oh. Well, then. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Sollux hissed into his ear, dragging him from the broken down car to his own patrol car, forcing him to lean over the hood of it. Yes, he liked that power he held over a man like Karkat Vantas. He liked having the upper hand and it just made him harder. Sweet and perfect.

He touched Karkat with the pretense of giving him some pat down. Checking his sides and his pants for any objects or anything even remotely dangerous. He lingered over his ass, pressing his hands there and grinning to himself again.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Karkat was snarling again, sounding furious about the way Sollux's hands lingered there and he tried to jerk away but got shoved right back down for his efforts. God that was hot, the way Karkat snarled and struggled against him. It would never stop being hot when people struggled like that.

"My job." Sollux dropped his tone when he said this, leaning over Karkat to hiss in his ear. "You've got a really nice ass here, Vantas. Nice and firm." He gave it a squeeze and it was at that point he pressed his hips forward against the other man, letting him feel his erection against his ass. Sollux loved the way Karkat instantly tensed underneath him and the way he took in a breath that was almost shaky, but not quite.

"Oh," Karkat started, seeming to hesitate, "so you're one of those corrupted faggots, huh? Taking advantage of your position like that." Sollux only wondered if Karkat regretted taking the deserted back streets. "Getting off on this shit." Karkat was hissing this time.

"Yeah. If you wanna call it that," Sollux said in response, not even bothering to hide his intention. He was going to enjoy this. "Now just be a good for me, Vantas. Or I'll fuck you up." Karkat seemed to shiver under him this time and Sollux found that very interesting, but he didn't question it.

Smirking, Sollux moved his hands from Karkat's ass and his back to the front of his pants, groping him there as well and hesitating at just what he found there. Karkat was hard. Karkat Vantas, a criminal he was about to have his way with before bringing in to jail was hard in his hand. Oh. Well if that didn't make things a million times better. The slightly shorter male cursed and shivered again. "Fuck, just… do it, already," Karkat hissed.

Sollux didn't need to be told twice. He undid the other's pants and he pulled them down to his ankles and he was relatively pleased when Karkat didn't try to step out of them. No, he wanted that restriction there. "You like this, Vantas?" Sollux purred into his ear. "You like being bent over my patrol car with your pants around your ankles? Who knew guys like you could get off on this shit." There was that shiver again and this time the man groaned. That was definitely hot.

"So what?" Another growl, though a lot more strained this time. Karkat pressed his cheek to the cold metal of the car's hood, peering up at Sollux and it was that eye contact that made a slight shiver go through Sollux's own body. Those eyes were so fierce. So angry and they were filled with want. Want for him and want for what he was going to do to him. "Are you going to fucking do it or are you going to stand there all night staring at me like a freak?"

Then Sollux was grinning again. Grinning and rolling his still clothed hips against Karkat. "Just shut up, asshole," he said, annoyed with the lisp that came with that entire sentence. But he didn't give Karkat time to shut his mouth on his own. Instead, just as Karkat was starting to spill more deliciously angry words from his mouth, Sollux pressed two fingers past his lips. "Suck."

And Karkat did suck. He didn't do it in a half assed manner, either. He sucked and he slid his tongue over the digits and he hummed this sweet sound around them. God he was fucking hot, and it made Sollux' cock twitch in his pants. It was Sollux's turn to curse this time, softly and under his breath as he watched that man's eyes and he would have loved to keep watching forever, but eventually he pulled his fingers from his mouth. Once free from that sexy looking mouth of his, he slipped one finger past firm ass cheeks and pressed against his entrance, pressing there briefly and only pressing inside when Karkat let out a few more impatient and irritated curses.

The groan Karkat let out at that point was so delicious and so perfect. With his free hand Sollux reached down to undo his own pants and pull his erection from them while he curled the forefinger of his other hand. "Fuck, Vantas," Sollux breathed, pressing his own heat against Karkat's ass as he slowly finger fucked him with only one finger, fully intending to tease him until he asked for more or until he got impatient for it.

It wasn't long until Karkat let out something similar to a whine, hips pressing back against him in impatience. "Fuuuck. Hurry it the fuck up," he hissed and Sollux gave up on teasing him. He added a second finger into him and spread them apart inside him, making Karkat groan again. He would definitely never get tired of that sound.

Once Sollux was satisfied that it wouldn't be uncomfortable fucking a nice, tight ass like his, he removed his fingers and watched the way Karkat practically squirmed for more contact. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Sollux leaned down again to whisper this into his ear, hands now at Karkat's hips. "Do you want my dick inside you? I bet you'd like that a lot, wouldn't you." He lightly nipped at his ear and then ran his tongue along the shell of it, just to make Karkat shiver again. Because even that shiver was hot right then. He loved how much Karkat seemed to be enjoying this.

Karkat said something low and quiet in response, his cheeks red and his eyes half lidded and hazed over. Sollux rolled his hips against him. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Fuck.. I said yes," Karkat said, louder this time. "Yes. I want you to fuck me, okay?" Karkat rolled his hips back against him, another groan escaping him, this time sounding like a mix between frustation and desire. "Now stop fucking talking, you piss poor excuse for an officer of the law! Or are you going to chicken out."

This earned a low chuckle from Sollux and he straightened again. He really did like it when Karkat yelled at him like that and especially when he kept rolling his hips against him. That was very, very nice. "If that's what you want." Sollux spit into the palm of one hand to spread over his erection, so very excited now for what was to come. He could hardly wait to be balls deep into that tight ass of his.

It was amazing the way Karkat felt around him when Sollux started to press into him. He didn't bother being so careful, pressing in until he couldn't go any further and stopping, listening to the moan he earned this time. Fuck, that was a beautiful sound. "Do that again," Sollux hissed, rolling his hips back slowly and listening to the intake of air from the man over the hood of his car. He paused there for a second when only the tip of his member was left inside the man before he thrust right back inside again, the movement sharp and hard. Karkat gasped and moaned a second time.

"You like that?" Sollux tried, repeating this motion a few more times, enjoying the feel of the other's ass trying to pull him back in again. God it felt so fantastic.

Karkat nodded. "Yes. Yes, fuck.. keep doing that." The words came out in breathy moans, his eyes closed now and hips meeting those sharp thrusts back inside. "Oh, god… fuck. More. Please!"

Sollux wasn't about to deny someone as hot as Karkat Vantas after the man just said the magic word. So he gave him more. Abandoning the slow rolling of his hips he picked up his pace. Pulling out quickly he would thrust in again just as sharply as before but harder, this time and Karkat was practically writhing. This had Sollux moaning at the good feeling and at just how sexy Karkat was underneath him, taking him in and moaning with it. God damn.

With one hand pressed firmly between Karkat's shoulder blades, Sollux fucked the mobster hard against his car outside in the middle of the dark street. And he loved every second of it. He loved the way Karkat would moan and curse and tell him to go faster, how he would tell him to fuck him harder. And Sollux gave into those demands because who could resist? Certainly not him.

And it wasn't long after until he felt Karkat suddenly tighten around him. Heard him moan loudly and felt that body shiver when Karkat came over the hood of his car. It wasn't long after that Sollux was groaning that name again and shoving himself deep inside of Karkat one last time before white exploded in his eyes. He came with a shudder inside the other, his breath now coming out in pants. Fuck that had been good.

"Shit," he heard Karkat saying, his body slack against his own for a few moments before he was squirming again. Sollux pulled out of him and stepped back, a lazy lopsided grin now curling his lips. Karkat cursed a few more times before he seemed to collect himself again. And then he was straightening and turning to look at Sollux as he tucked himself back into his pants, feeling satisfied. There was a long moment in which Karkat wanted to say something, and they stared at each other until Karkat finally snapped at him with a, "so are you fucking pulling up my pants or are you going to fuck us both over with making me go pantsless the rest of the day? Because I'm pretty sure that's not something either of us want. Unless you're some kind of sadist looking to lose his fucking job."

Sollux laughed and he helped the guy out, pulling up Karkat's pants again and doing up the button and zipper for him since his hands were definitely tied up. "God you talk a lot. I hope you don't intend to talk my fucking ear off." He was glad when Karkat was compliant when Sollux grabbed him and went to get him into the back seat of his car, and he was glad when he only muttered some other mean words rather than arguing with him.

Sollux was pretty sure, after this, he would have to pay Karakt Vantas some visits after someone would inevitably pay his bail and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get enough of him. No, he definitely intended to have more of that.


End file.
